


【罗索】北海北

by skydoggie



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydoggie/pseuds/skydoggie
Summary: 因为227和ao3被墙心情不好发的刀子……虽然以后这里估计都没人来看了，还是存下文吧
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	【罗索】北海北

抱着地图走错了第七百五十六次，路边一个戴帽子的小女孩终于忍不住出言提醒他——

“叔叔，你已经在这条路上绕了一个上午了，而且……你的地图拿反了。”

“哦，是么。”绿发的男人挠了挠头，把手上那张画满了弯弯绕绕的纸转了个圈，“明明看起来也没什么区别……”他小声嘀咕，努力分辨着现在所处的位置，和路的方向。

“要去哪里啊？我正好回家吃饭，如果顺路可以带你过去哦。”女孩大大的眼睛乌黑晶亮，甚是可爱，头上厚厚的帽子除了没有斑点，倒是跟某个人的有点像。

难道是北海的流行吗，索隆心里好奇，却没有问出来。

许多年过去，弗雷凡斯（Flevance），这个曾经被称为“白色城镇”的国家，地下的“珀铅矿”早已被开采殆尽。城市恢复了往日的生机，丝毫看不出曾有过那么悲惨的历史。

这里，是罗的故乡。

南山南，北海北。说起来不难找，可对于索隆这种路痴十级来讲，依然花了好几个月才从颠倒山到达这个小岛，或许中间运气的成分还不少。

他打定主意这次要把那些在心底藏了很久的话说出来，也决定留下来，不再离开。

或许从初见那天，他就被这个声音低沉、眼神阴暗、唇角一直挂着冷笑的男人吸引了。

没有任何理由，那个明明有着手术果实可以让人长生的能力者身上却画满了“死亡”的纹身，明明可以对路飞和草帽海贼船见死不救却一次次帮助他们的船长，明明看似什么都不在意却是最重视伙伴和盟友的家伙，就是如此牵动着他的情绪。

特拉法尔加·罗，那个该死的家伙，偷走了索隆的心。

“我要去这个地方。”他把地图递给小女孩，指着上面北边的一个红色叉号。

“原来你要去找罗叔叔啊！”小姑娘很是惊讶，“可是这里是小岛的南边，你走反了。”

“你知道……罗么？”比女孩更惊讶的是索隆。

“当然，那可是海贼王的好朋友，北海的大英雄特拉法尔加·罗叔叔啊！”女孩儿兴奋的脸都红了，“您也是草帽海贼团的一员吗？”

看到索隆身侧的三把刀，她恍然大悟，“您就是世界第一的大剑豪索隆叔叔吧！爸爸常跟我讲你们冒险的故事呢！我们家就在镇子中央，虽然没办法带您去北边，但是请到我家吃个饭吧，爸爸看见您一定会很高兴的！”

耐不住小姑娘的热情，索隆被她拉着一路往小镇的中心走去。路边，不乏各种贩卖草帽海贼团和红心海贼团周边的商铺，还有许多歌颂他们冒险故事的书摊。

原来，那些令人振奋血脉喷张的旅程，已经过去这么久了。

越往北气温越低，零星的雪花从天上飘下，索隆拿出腰间的酒葫芦，凑到嘴边喝了一口。

冷风呼呼地从大敞的胸口灌进来，他还记得罗一直嫌弃他的衣服过于暴露，明明那家伙两年后也从来没好好的扣过扣子，真不知道有什么资格总是责备他的穿着。

他承认，自己很喜欢盯着罗的纹身和纹身下线条清晰的肌肉。每次用手指沿着黑色纹身游走，最后总是会演变成一场点火游戏。不是故意挑拨，却往往会被摁在甲板或桌子上。高大的男人从背后抱住他，浅浅的摩擦，然后深深的进入。

索隆不想承认喜欢这种活动，可每次他都觉得被填满的不只是身体，还有内心的某处。

“咦，这不是索隆大人吗？”一个熟悉的身影出现在路的尽头，毛茸茸的巨大白熊奔跑过来，一下抱住了他。

“快没办法呼吸了，贝波……”一边笑着挣脱，一边吐槽，索隆也忍不住抱紧了曾经的战友。

“又来看船长了吗？”白熊放开他，眼神里有欣喜也有落寞。

“是啊。这次……不打算走了。”剑士笑了笑，注意到航海士背上的鬼哭，“这刀怎么在你这儿？”

“我帮船长拿回来保养保养，现在正要给他送去呢？要一起去吗，我知道您自己是找不到路的。”贝波说话直白，收到了索隆的一记手刀。

“嗯。”他转身摸了摸小姑娘的头，“下次再去拜访你爸爸，记得替我跟他问好。”

雪越下越大，出了城镇后，白皑皑的雪原就在眼前铺将开来，除了一条大路通往北方，附近并无任何人烟。

罗独自一人在这种地方，会寂寞吗？

索隆不是个伤春悲秋的人，也不算多愁善感，可还是在这无边无垠的白色里，感到难受。

自从他们的冒险分道扬镳已经三年，而他上次踏上这个岛也已经是一年半以前的事情了。虽是盟友，可大家都有各自的梦想，他们没办法为了彼此放弃野心。

“如果再来一遍，我们还会这么选吗？”一片雪花落入掌心，瞬间被体温融化成一粒水珠，索隆看着远方雪原上的一个黑点，喃喃问道。

“在说什么呢？剑豪大人。”毛皮族的听力很好，即便索隆的分贝只有耳语，还是被贝波察觉到了。

“虽然这件事情不该我来讲，其实我家船长一直都很在意您。在和之国的时候也吩咐我们跟着您，不要让您走丢了……虽然最后走丢的是我们几个……”贝波的声音越来越小，耳朵也慢慢垂了下来。

“是啊，我们都给那家伙添了不少麻烦呢。”他摸了摸白熊的脑袋，“你们船长真的是一个很温柔的人吧。”

转过头去，索隆咬住了牙。

当然，是一个温柔的人。

所以，才会让他心里到现在都长满荒芜，任何人播下的种子都再也无法生根发芽。

就连他自己也不知道，那个挑食到不行，每天臭着一张脸，体力也不怎么样的家伙，是如何拿走了他的心。大概，真的是趁睡着的时候，用能力偷走的吧。

曾经，他以为跟那个人不会有相交线，毕竟两个超新星的海贼团，怎么看，之间都只是一场恶战。

而后，他又以为罗心有所属。不管是路飞还是基德，甚至是多弗朗明哥或死去的柯拉松，好像都比他们之间的回忆多。

不知道什么时候，那个比他高了十厘米，画满了纹身的胸膛，变成了他的专属座位，那个留有胡茬的下巴，总是会凑到他的唇边。

他喜欢在接吻的时候抓住罗毛茸茸的帽子，喜欢在做爱的时候抱紧对方的后背。

天知道这些在海上的日子他有多么想念这个家伙，索隆不禁加快了脚步。

想要见他，一分一秒都等不了。

察觉到他的步伐，贝波犹豫了一下，“不然前面我就不过去了，这把刀您就一起带过去吧，这么短的距离，大概也不会再迷路了。”

路的尽头，一座小木屋里透出橙红色的光，看起来屋子里木柴燃得足够暖，足够褪去一路的疲惫。

“也好，你平常来的次数可比我多多了。”索隆笑道。

他接过鬼哭，摩挲着刀鞘上的十字花纹，冲着风雪中的灯光走去。

无数个海上航行的日子里，索隆总是能梦见那双有着黑眼圈的眼睛，不管是在拉夫德鲁前的暗礁里，还是在他与鹰眼决斗的前一天，那双略带嘲讽的眼睛总是出现在他身后，做那堵温暖的墙和令人安心的后盾。

他一度以为罗的黑眼圈是因为纵欲过度，当某天不小心说出猜测时，那个人只是黑着脸把他传送到红心海贼团的潜艇里，压在船长室做了一天一夜。

其实也不是打不过罗，只是面对那家伙的时候，他只想拥抱。  
推开小屋的门，风雪从门缝里席卷进本就不大的空间，索隆取下腰间的刀和鬼哭，轻轻放在桌上。

他的刀从不离身，除非是在最信任的人面前。

桌上还有罗的帽子，索隆揉了揉帽子上柔软的毛，弯起了嘴角。

他曾经以为那帽子上的斑点代表的是斑海豹，直到罗再次黑着脸纠正他是雪豹。

真是个可爱的家伙。

索隆拿起准备好的花，重新推开门。

屋子门口是一封被雪覆盖的土丘。

南山南，北海北，北海有墓碑。

索隆把花和准备好的饭团放下，自己也在土丘的一侧坐了下来。

“这回的饭团还是我亲手做的，应该没有以前那么难吃了。”他拿起腰间的酒葫芦灌了一大口，眼眶有些干涩。

路飞的身体早在当上海贼王的前几年就日渐衰败，过度的使用二档和战斗中一马当先的性格使得他逃不过自然规律。

索隆自然知道罗的果实能力可以救下团长，可是出于私心他又不希望罗就这样死去。

于是，在那件事情中，他保持了沉默。把选择权交给当事的两位船长，由他们自己做出命运的抉择。

罗到最后也没有告诉他选择的是什么，只是在那天的夜里，用手指一遍一遍的摸他的脸颊，就好像，要把他的样子，刻入记忆，刻入骨髓，刻入灵魂里。

海贼死后大多都选择海葬，以大海为家的人最后归还大海。

大概是对于故土的眷念，抑或想要给索隆留点可以吊唁的东西，罗并没有化为虚无的浪花和泡沫。

骨灰是由贝波他们运回来的，路飞成功当上了海贼王。

“我说你还真是小气，就连最后都不肯说一句‘我爱你’。”索隆仰头把一葫芦酒全灌进喉咙，呛得他咳嗽了起来，“你以为你不说，我就不知道了？你以为你不说，我就会忘了你了？你以为你不说，我就不会对你说了么？”

“特拉法尔加·罗！你听好了！老子只说一遍！”‘东海魔兽’红着眼眶，睚眦欲裂，“我爱你！这辈子只爱你！不管你变成了灰还是什么鬼东西，我都会守着你！”

风呜呜的吹过枯枝，雪花簌簌从天上落下，像呜咽，像应答。

南风喃，北秋悲，北海有墓碑。

还有，一个守着墓碑的三把刀剑客。

Fin.


End file.
